On the Passion's Playground
by FeraNelia
Summary: Life of training and research is made of different sides and duties, but who said you couldn't have some fun too? - A collection of smutty drabbles focused around the daily lives of Ash and Gary, and their personal playground. Palletshipping.
1. Excitment

**Hello! Since writing simple drabbles and porn are few of the best ways to prevent boredom, I combined those two and have been writing porny Palletshipping drabbles now and then. And as the nature of drabbles go, these are quite short and written without deeper thinking, so quality is what it is... Hopefully they won't burn anyone's eyes tho!  
**

**Since my other perhaps bit more decent writings haven't been finished and keep taking their time, I might as well open my game here with some Palletshipping porn! I will post every drabble as a separate chapter to keep it simple, and I've quite a few of these waiting, so during the next few days I shall publish all of them as chapters in this story. Because there is never enough Palletshipping porn, oops! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon, and that makes me sad.**

* * *

**Excitment**

The danger of getting caught has never failed to excite him more; one wrong move, one too loud noise, and the game will crash in a blink of an eye.

A rusty taste of blood fills his mouth as Ash bites his lip, trying to swallow the moans which would give them away on a silver plate. But the more he fights the losing battle, the more his body desires to voice its pleasure, and who could blame him when – _oh god_! All the control he once had are spilled away as Gary moves within him, his thrusts hard and desperate, reaching so deep that Ash is sure his very soul is being ravished. He clings to the other's sweaty shoulders, his hips snapping up to meet the movements, listening to Gary's heavy breathing next to his ear and mind thick with lust and he just _cannot hold it in anymore._

"Ahhn–!"

Has Tracey woken up already? Is he lying behind the wall, listening to their heated passion, the squeaking of their bed? The thought makes Ash worried as much as aroused, and he doesn't know whether he cares anymore as his hands wander around Gary's body, poking his sensitive spots and driving the other outright crazy, the pitch of the brunet's breathing rising.

Another thrust.  
Another creak in the stairs.

Breathy moans.  
Imagined steps behind the door.

Ash throws his head back as his voice betrays him, just like Gary's control is breaking down as well. He feels as if the whole house's watching them.

"AH!"

A hand slaps over his mouth and Ash can't decide whether he's irritated or thankful, as his muffled moans fill the air, joining Gary's repressed ones.

And it doesn't take much longer for them to reach their peaks; Gary's body shaking as he tenses – as he bites hard down to Ash's shoulder to keep as quiet as he can – while Ash's pleasure voices itself in a form of a stifled scream breaking through Gary's fingers over his mouth.

Tangled together, gasping for air, skin glued to each other. The house is silent again, anxiety wrapping around them as they lay there, thinking whether the creaks and whispers were all inside their heads. For a moment they're too afraid to move, listening to any possible noises as the ecstasy still lingers in the air, mixed with the scent of sweat and warmth. Then Gary slowly rises, taking care of the usual clean up with a gentle smile tugged at his lips. After wiping away the evidence of their little secret he moves next to Ash and kisses him softly before settling down, his head on the other's chest, and closing his eyes with an exhausted breath. Ash wraps his arms around him, giving a soft kiss to his temple, before letting the silence slowly cradle them into sleep. No words are spoken, as every new noise will increase the risk of getting their secret world torn down.

The danger of getting caught has never failed to excite them more.


	2. Logic

**Logic**

Logic isn't part of Ash's vocabulary as he bites his hand, trying to keep together whatever is left from his mind. He knows it isn't logical for him to feel like drowning when he gasps for short breaths of air, and the ceiling he's staring at isn't supposed to swirl. He knows it isn't logical for the world around them to blur. But when Gary's mouth continues to move over his burning erection and softly teasing the head, logic isn't at the top Ash's priorities.

So he just sits on the desk, hands lost in the soft dark hair of his partner, moans dripping from his lips and joining the noises from Gary, who hymns around the hot organ in his mouth, causing his partner to scream softly, arch for more and hit his head against the wall behind them. He can't even remember what he originally came to bathroom for; now his mind is nothing less but filled with lust for more and _ah yes–!_ Ash bucks his hips, but the iron grip of Gary's hands on them isn't moving an inch, and Ash knows Gary is in one of those moods; determined to make the other feel good on his own terms.

Soft breaths. Shaking legs, thrashing weakly next to Gary's head. Intense, burning passion inside him that swallows the time and place around them; shallow existence of the world buried under a moment of heated lust.

Who needs logic anyway?

* * *

**(Uploading this shorty now too. The next one is going to be a lot longer~)**


	3. Birthday gifts

**Like all of the first few ones in the collection, this is quite old too; I think this was written almost two years ago for Gary's birthday~ And as birthdays are time of presents, Ash has something in store for the certain brunet as well...****  
**

* * *

**Birthday gifts**

"Oh aren't you enjoying yourself", Gary growls, trying to calm down the blood rushing south in his body. He hears Ash chuckling lightly, and although he can't see through the blindfold covering his eyes, he _knows _the other one is smirking down on him.

"Eh, now why would you ever think of that?" Ash doesn't even bother to cover the triumph in his voice as he slowly trails his fingers on his partner's sensitive skin, across the bare chest and following the curves of the open button-up shirt almost glued to the skin. Gary merely lets out a frustrated "tch!" but the shudders through his body give the game away, his hands twitching against the cuffs tying him to headboard. The feather-light touches on his skin, the darkness surrounding his vision, the lips on his neck… Even a blind Psyduck could tell he's enjoying it – and _oh_ he does so much – but enjoyment isn't a synonym for giving in, and Gary has plenty left of his iron will.

He also knows this sure hadn't been Ash's own idea, and he can _almost_ see before his eyes how the raven-haired boy had spit his drink all over the café table when Misty had bluntly suggested birthday sex.

And although admitting it is another case, Gary sure isn't complaining either – note to himself, the red-haired girl sure deserves at least a thank you…

Ash's thoughts are following the same rail as he trails his lips along the other's jaw line, down the neck and sucking slowly on the collarbone – putting everything Gary had taught him into use. He hears the soft gasps escaping through Gary's lips, and quietly smiles to himself in relief, his heart swelling with joy as he's succeeding in making Gary feel so good. Truth to be told, he had been quite nervous before jumping into action, not to mention getting over the shock Misty's blunt _"tie him to bed and ride his dick"_ had blasted in him.

But all his shaky worries are slowly melting away as he admires the sight of Gary before him, pleasure building up within both of them. His hand travels through the dark hair of his partner as he dips town and lingers above the other for a passing moment, before kissing him passionately. Gary responds to the kiss just as strongly, his hands twitching against the cuffs as his desire to touch his partner becomes overwhelming. He hungrily sucks on the other's tongue, explores inside his mouth and tries to voice even a fraction of the lust swelling inside him.

The researcher groans when Ash pulls away. Hating and loving the passive state he's been forced to, he adores the feel of the younger one's thighs against his skin, the darkness arousing his senses – the clatter of the nightstand drums in his ears as Ash searches for the item he had stashed there earlier. He hears the shaky breath of the other; feels the drop of sweat sliding down his thigh; the shirt gluing him to mattress. The snap of a bottle cuts through his euphoria and Gary lets out a strangled growl.

"C'mon now, can't I even do that for you?" he groans. With a grin Ash leans down, trailing a finger across the researcher's lips, while his other hand reaches behind for his own backside. He overdoes his soft gasp against the other's ear as he pushes first fingers inside himself, admiring the way Gary tenses under him. "Nope", he breathes with a smirk coloring his voice. "Mr. Birthday hero better just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Gary adventures through all the swear words of his vocabulary in his mind as he leans back, taking a shuddering breath. Suppressing the urge to just wrench the headboard apart and grab the younger man, he tries to calm his breathing and let Ash to fulfill his schemes. He settles for taking in the scents around them, listening to the tingle of the cuffs and the tear of a condom packet, trying to keep his mind together. He loves this, loves Ash for making him feel this good, but – _oh, the tease..!_

The raven-haired youth isn't making it any easier, for he moans next to Gary's ear, rolls his hips against him and let his fingers dance along the skin of his partner. "Do you like this?" he whispers as he leans close to the brunet's face and trails his lips against the jaw line, breath caressing the skin. "Do you like when I make you feel good?" Echoing the words Gary remembers himself saying before, Ash kisses on the blindfold, tilting down to nip the other's lower lip. The brunet inhales sharply_, yes, yesyesyes oh yes, _butdoesn't feel like giving in yet, and opens his mouth for a response.

"_Ah!_" comes out instead, as Ash's lubricated hand grasps his erection. Gary arches against the younger man, hands grabbing around the cuff chains as his body writhes under pleasure. Ash doesn't tease him, doesn't drag tantalizing touches, for his grip is tight, firm and going right to Gary's weak spots. The brunet gasps for breath, gritting his teeth to prevent the moans escaping from him, but it is all in vain as the notes of his voice reach higher and louder. Oh hell with it, he thinks – he might just let the raven-haired boy put all he's learnt into action and guide him to euphoria.

"You haven't answered yet." A rougher grasp around the member. A louder groan following it.

"_Hahh, _yes!" is all Gary gives him and Ash leans back with a grin, the joy continuing to wrap around his heart. As he let's go of the other and guides himself over the brunet's arousal, he bathes in the feeling of pride, affection and childlike relief. With making Gary feel this good, he knows he's succeeded with his present.

"I'm going to make you pay for this", Gary pants. Ash gives a warm smile, and leans down to kiss him softly, lips ghosting over other's.

"I can hardly wait."

And with that he lowers himself onto the brunet's erection; a slick, careful thrust that has both gasp for air. Gary's hips bucks up while Ash arches his back, the raven-haired giving out a strangled, shuddering moan as the other fills him up. With his eyes closed he rises up again, before sliding back down; setting a rhythm accompanied by firm thrusts.

"AH– _fuck–_!"

Gary's world is on fire; blinded yet sensitive he feels as if can't hear anything but the heartbeat in his ears, feel the burning pleasure in lower abdomen and see nothing but darkness – and yet his mind is filled with the delicious moans of his partner, the hot skin sliding over his and the countless colors bursting before his eyes as the boy rides him.

Locks of black hair falling over his face Ash looks down at Gary, studying his face and the fabric covering his eyes. The other man is writhing under him, mouth gasping for air while body being rocked by Ash's movements. The younger man drinks in every drop and inch of the view before him, relishing the sounds of pleasure from his partner – his heart about to burst from the sweet feel of affection within.

He leans down, breath ghosting over Gary's lips, and kisses him. "Happy birthday", he gives out a shaky, soft laugh.

And then, with letting his passion finally take over, he robs Gary out of all mercy.


	4. Entertainment

**Entertainment**

To be honest Ash had never really understood the appeal of porn. He was well aware many people hid magazines under their beds, sneaked in videos to watch and spend more time than necessary surfing on websites that were true up to their names, yet he couldn't help but wonder why they got all excited over something so... so _forged_.

From what Ash had seen – and he hadn't even seen much – women were always wearing makeup, both them and men had their hair perfectly in order, and their faces were supposed to reflect passion yet sweat seemed to be banned into deepest bits as peoples' skin were always smooth and dry as porcelain. They always had more camera angles than one could imagine for penetration, while any attempt trying to find even slightest glance of honest feelings were doomed from the start. No flushed faces, no passionate kisses, nothing. If anything, it all looked as if couple of dolls were just grinding against each other. And whether Ash should have blamed his slow hormones or the fact he was happily in a satisfying relationship, he had never felt any interest towards this form of entertainment.

Perhaps because he knew better.

With Gary, he had experienced pleasures of life that no porn could ever even come close to; their hair were all but in order, drops of sweat running down their backs as passion, lust, and love filled all their senses. There was no sign of porcelain skin as Ash – lost in and surrendered to mindless pleasure – scratched Gary's back, leaving red marks all over his skin while moaning against the brunet's neck; pleas for harder, faster and _just more_. Hair glued to their faces, strangled gasp escaping Ash's mouth as Gary bit against his shoulder, the brunet trying to keep himself grounded even for a bit longer, his thrusts frantic and breathing out of control as he moved inside the younger boy.

Ash would throw his head back as Gary'd hit the right notes inside him, while Gary'd arch against the feel of Ash's fingers scraping over his back. There would be no camera men, no funny angles or pretended lust – just them, sex, fun, and pure, _real_ passion accompanied by whispers of love, soft laughter and cries of pleasure.

Indeed, Ash had never understood the appeal of porn, and was well aware he never would. Not when he had something real instead.

* * *

**This short drabble was inspired by facing many nsfw gifs on Tumblr, and how they reminded me of the dull porn I had seen sometimes.  
**


	5. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

Sometimes Gary had a feeling his grandfather knew.

To be honest, the younger man had been rather reserved about telling him from the start – even as outgoing and open-minded the professor was, there was no guarantees he'd have taken well his grandson's certainly not platonic relationship with lifelong male friend. But there were times Gary was sure he caught his grandfather looking at him with something glinting in his eyes, or a knowing smile at his lips. At first the brunet shrugged it off as his imagination, but when that same look returned every time Ash was mentioned in one way or another, he couldn't shake off the feeling within.

The professor never actually said anything, simply gave that one knowing look, until Gary stopped whatever he was occupied with to turn at the elder man with a "what is it?". Professor Oak would merely shake his head before answering "it's nothing." And it was driving the younger man crazy.

He had been so careful about not letting the secret slip one inch from his figure, always trying to suppress his brighten face when the professor dropped Ash's name in the conversation – trying not to look startled when the other caught him staring at a picture of the younger trainer. And yet there the elder man was, having that smug glint in his eyes as if he had seen through the boy's heart from the start.

The same thoughts occupied Gary's mind when he had Ash backed against the table – the _professor's_ table – behind the study's firmly locked door. The younger boy was panting against the brunet's ear, the shirt pushed up his chest and entire figure flushed with want and glint of confusion as Gary keenly kissed his neck while stroking the other's erection through the fabric. " Gary, wait", the raven-haired boy started, finding it rather hard to form words as the pressure against his body kept feeding the pleasure.

"What if the professor finds out?"

Gary halted his movements for a quick moment, his mind processing through all the possible outcomes – before he merely gave a simple shake of the head.

"I don't care."

He was able to caught a glimpse of surprise taking over Ash's face before he quickly leaned in to kiss him with a fiery passion as his hand resumes taking off the other's belt.

_'Because he already knows.'_

And thus the heat increased as the doubts in Gary's mind diminished, the researcher hungrily sucking on the younger one's tongue before moving his lips to neck again and letting his excitement bath in the sharp moans Ash was giving out. He knew the trainer was far too gone to care either as he felt hands unbuckling his belt in turn, and instead of worry the fact they were doing it on his grandfather's table seemingly just fed his arousal.

_'To be honest,'_ Gary thought as he pressed himself against the body beneath him, with feeling of Ash heatedly grinding against his thigh while the brunet slipped off his jacket, _'I guess he already knew before I did.' _

And he couldn't bring himself to care even if his grandfather would hear his groan as Ash's hand grabbed his erection; if the elder would hear the slam of Ash's head hitting against the surface as the researcher pushed the boy against the table and devoured him. He would feel no remorse even if the professor walked in on them as Ash bit against the older boy's shoulder with his hands grabbing the naked waist above him to bring the brunet closer.

And by the time Gary fucked the trainer hard against the study's table, with hair sticking to their faces and their breathless voices filling the air, he could hardly bring himself to remember why he had cared in the first place.

* * *

**Let's be honest; 's the biggest Palletshipper out there~ (I swear, these drabbles seem much longer in Word format)**


	6. Laughter

**Although I love writing passionate sex, in relationships sex is often dorky and filled with laughter, which idea this shorty one was inspired by~ (Also I swear I was not high when I wrote this :D)**

* * *

**Laughter**

"Stop it, I'm going to choke on my spit!"

Ash couldn't remember how it had even started, perhaps with the tickling session Gary had launched at him after the remark of sensitive hips – escalating quickly into whole another thing. Ash was also sure they had not been drinking anything before it no matter how one could think otherwise, but when he laughed wholeheartedly against Gary's naked shoulder as they lied tangled on the bed with the brunet deep inside him, he had passed the point of caring anymore.

"You were the one who made that noise in the first place", Gary noted back as he leaned down to kiss his partner, giving another thrust against the body beneath. Ash snorted out a sound something between a laugh and a moan, his mind caught in a complete battleground of hilarity and pleasure.

"I don't sound l-like – _ah!_ – a Skuntank!"

"Well you better not, I don't want to go get my glasses to see what exactly have I got beneath me."

Ash laughed, bringing a hand up to wipe aside a few bangs of hair before eyes. "Trying to keep your pokémon fetish fantasy alive?"

"No, sadly Skuntanks aren't part of it."

That earned him a slight smack against a shoulder, before the trainer brought him down by his neck for another kiss. There they were; a laughing, joking and panting mess almost out of their minds as Gary rocked into the brown-eyed boy, blurring the line between lust and fun.

And not before long Ash grabbed Gary by the shoulders, rolling them over before steadying himself over the researcher. "Well then I think it's the high time to change your view on Skuntanks," the boy grinned, as with that he resumed the rhythm, sliding up and down on Gary's erection while watching the way the brunet leaned his head back against the sheets and giving into the pleasure. Emerald eyes closing Gary moaned into the air, guiding his hands to rest on the other's hips as the younger boy rocked against him. Yes, he definitely was going to give Skuntanks another change.

"Changing y-your mind already?" Ash leaned down to rest his forehead against Gary's, with hands sliding down the other's sweaty chest. Gary took in a sharp breath before answering. "Now I can't a-anyway look at Skuntanks the same."

And that was when they finally lost it, Ash cracking up into a heartfelt laughter as he dropped his head against the researcher's shoulder, the said man bringing his hand to cover his own face as the idiocy of the whole thing finally came crashing down on them. Laughing from the bottom of their hearts they held each other close, not even bothering to gather few seconds for sanity.

It was sincere, it was silly, and it was love. As the natures of relationships went, sometimes the sex between them was passionate, rough and heated, while other times... a complete opposite. And as dorky as it often got, neither of them could have enjoyed it more.


	7. Jealousy

**Here's the latest finished one so far, I've others on the way and I'll keep writing more, but they haven't been finished yet so it might take some time before the next drabbles. (Hopefully I can post some other stories soon, too!) **

**Meanwhile, enjoy some top!Ash for a change~**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Sex had never been at the top of Ash's interests, especially before entering a relationship with Gary – thus it was no wonder he lacked any previous partners. With either Pokémon or food filling his life on a daily basis, the boy had not once felt any attraction towards others, and even the idea of hopping into bed with someone instead of a match on a battlefield had completely been out of his league. That was, however, before he had realized his feelings towards the researcher and eventually learnt the ways of pleasure they'd explore together.

But not once had he actually stopped to think of Gary's previous adventures in turn. Ash had been aware of the brunet's past experiences in bedroom during the early years in the university, as the older boy had been honest about from the start, but truth to be told the trainer's mind hadn't fully grasped the actual idea of Gary with someone else. It was in the past, and Ash wasn't one of a jealous type, so why'd it even matter?

That's what the boy had thought – until one night it came crashing down on him.

It's said variety is the spice of life, and even though both of the boys were completely satisfied with their usual ways in the bedroom, there were few times when Ash found himself on top of Gary and sheathed inside him. And as much as Ash loved having Gary inside him, he couldn't deny the enticing pleasure of feeling the researcher's heat around his member and the alluring friction accompanying his movements.

Letting out a groan Ash leaned against the brunet as the bliss clouded his mind, his fingers gripping the other's thigh in a slightly too strong manner, as Gary soon reminded him.

"Ow, watch the nails."

"S-sorry", Ash panted, his hands sliding to rest against the brunet's waist instead. Gary merely smiled, his body gently rocked by the trainer's thrusts as Ash was slipping in and out of him in a calm and collected pace, restricted by his worry of hurting the older man.

"You can go faster, you know", Gary chuckled softly and snuggled against the raven-haired one's neck, his fingers massaging the shoulders in a soothing manner. Ash gave out a nod before swallowing rather nervously, a small part of his mind wondering how Gary'd appear so relaxed considering how rarely he was the one in the receiving end. Perhaps it was just Gary's amount of self-control, compared to Ash's way of always losing himself in the heat right from the start, or maybe Ash's inexperience in this might hadn't been as mind-blowing (like the nasty voice in the back of mind suggested) as the other way around.

Or because he might have, in fact, been already quite used to it.

The thought came to Ash all of sudden, creeping up his mind before the realization started to slowly take over. As he watched Gary beneath him, studying the closed eyes and the open mouth letting out pants of air, he realized someone else had seen the researcher this way too, had pleasured him like this and let themselves bath in the feel sliding inside him. Gary had mentioned being with couple of men before, along with bottoming few times and now that Ash thought about it, it made only sense for Gary to know the ways of pleasuring Ash from the start when he had learnt the secrets himself in practice.

Ash certainly had never been one of a jealous type, but now he couldn't help the feeling slowly creeping within. No one had ever seen him during sex besides Gary, but some others (few women included) had seen the researcher under the raw, passionate state and reached the highest pleasures together. It wasn't just the idea of others doing this to him, but the whole equation of Gary, pleasure and some unknown stranger.

His grip on the waist tightening, Ash's movements started growing faster as his mind progressed the thoughts invading his system. His pants grew thicker and louder, his eyes glued to Gary who was writhing under him, the brunet's hands sliding along his back as the heat around them started getting intense.

"Oh, _yes_, Ash – that feels good."

The raven-haired boy felt himself sinking deeper in feelings, letting it unconsciously take over his body as his thrusts grew harder, more frantic and reaching deeper. With a groan he leaned over Gary, resting his head against the other's neck as his restrictions from before were slowly diminishing away. It wasn't as if Ash felt actually mad about it, but with the childlike jealousy flooding his nerves he couldn't hand over a few seconds to gather himself either, instead thinking of the unfairness of it all – how unfair it felt others to have been witnessed Gary's pleasure before him.

With his voice growing louder he kept thrusting into Gary, frustration and pleasure mixing together into an intense wave that swallowed him whole. From his euphoria the boy couldn't notice the pitch of Gary's voice reaching higher and higher along with the increasing pace as he moaned against Ash's hair in sync with the thrusts. Gary's hands were grabbing the sheets next to his head, eyes screwed close as the pleasure kept rising within, the back of his mind taken aback by Ash's sudden boldness. Locking his legs around the trainer's waist he was robbed out of self-control, lost and blinded by the bliss within.

"_Ah_, fuck! Ash–!"

Together they moved faster, reaching higher and not before long Gary arched against the boy above him, hands grabbing the shoulders as he came hard in an spasming wave. Ash let out a keening sound before after a few thrusts later coming in turn inside the brunet, his body shaking violently before slumping into blissful relaxedness.

They laid there for a few moments, before Gary gently pushed Ash off himself and settled down on his side to look at the panting trainer beside him.

"Wow," he laughed softly with a breathless voice, "what got your hips on fire, I noticed you got kinda lost there?" Ash felt a flush creeping up his face in embarrassment now that his system had calmed down, and instead of meeting Gary's eyes he talked to the pillow. "Sorry, was it too rough? I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Gary let out a chuckle, granting his body a long relaxed stretch before wrapping his arms around the trainer. "Of course not, you dummy, it was goddamn amazing. Remember that one day when you could hardly sit afterwards? Now _that _was too rough."

Ash smiled at the memory, before snuggling his tired body closer against the brunet's. Exhaustion taking over the room, the boys lied there listening to each other's breaths for a moment, before Gary broke the silence again, with a kiss against the other's hair. "But seriously, Ashy, is something wrong?"

Slightly embarrassed over how easily the researcher could read him, Ash slightly pondered his answer, another memory of words Gary had said surfacing his mind and putting his earlier feelings in shame.

Because even if Gary had experienced sexual pleasure with others before, Ash was the first and only one he'd loved. And with the childlike happiness swelling in his heart, the raven-haired boy felt the last drops of jealousy fading away. With his mind finally at ease and a smile on his face he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and closed his eyes against the other's chest.

"No, everything's alright."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! I'm glad people have been enjoying these little drabbles :3 (Which's been your favourite so far?~)**


	8. Sharing showers

The water might had gone cold already, but that hardly mattered.

What did matter in Gary's mind was the way Ash's hair felt soft against his hands, fingers kneading the scalp and spreading the bubbly shampoo along the raven locks. Leaning against the wall with the water running down his shoulder Gary hardly cared if their water bill was going to hit the moon or whether they'd have to finish their cleaning under a freezing water. All of that was secondary.

And what did matter before everything was the heat of Ash's mouth around him as the trainer trailed his tongue over Gary's erection, up from base to tip, before swallowing it whole again. To be honest Gary couldn't remember how the simple wash-up had turned into _this_, but hell, he wasn't going to complain – quite the contrary. With the increasing pleasure invading his nerves the researcher gave out a strangled moan and leaned his head back against the tiles, his grip on other's hair tightening which earned him a rather harsh nibble against the skin – out of annoyance or pleasure, he couldn't tell.

Afraid he might let shampoo into Ash's eyes Gary gathered all of his will power to open his own eyes and let his gaze fall down at the kneeling figure before him.

_'Wrong move'_, he thought as the sight of Ash having his thighs in a firm grip and tantalizingly sucking him off added few notches to Gary's pleasure. Ash had his eyes closed, focused on moving his tongue under the cock and slipping it back and forth from his mouth in a way Gary was sure to have haunt him in his dreams now on. There was a slight flush on the other's face and Gary couldn't tear his gaze away, couldn't but stare at him and oh, being lost in how _good_ it felt – !

Feeling the brunet's hands still in his hair Ash opened his eyes. Gary felt his own breath hitch just the slightest as he faced the asking, lustful gaze the other was giving him, adding to the pleasure even more and for a moment he was afraid he might actually come.

_'Just damn those adorable eyes..!'_

The corners of Ash's mouth turned up around the member and that sweet smile added to the current context must had been the most disturbing and arousing sight Gary had ever faced. He gasped as Ash slid his cock out of his mouth with a slow motion and mischievous eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to wash my hair?" Ash grinned with a lick along the shaft.

"Sorry, got distracted somehow," Gary smiled back. "Maybe you could motivate me a bit more?"

Ash chuckled lightly, leaning back against the brunet's thighs and Gary thought that yes, they definitely should wash each other more often.

Who cared about water bills anyway?

* * *

**I'm sorry it took this long to update! I have mostly been focused on planning multi-chapter stories, but the lack of Palletshipping fics these days was so intolerable that I had to update at least something. So have another short (old) porny drabble :)**

**Also thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! They help me keep going!**


	9. Senses

**Senses**

Ash might not always pay attention to surrounding noises, not when someone is trying to explain matters of boring things to him. Neither does he hear anything else but the happy cries of Pokémon when he plays with them outside, resulting in people calling him half-deaf.

But now with his senses utmostly sharp, he hears every breath and every noise Gary makes and dwells in them, having them excite himself further. They're soft gasps, sharp moans and heavy breathing and Ash hears _every one_ of them, accompanied by his own gasps and the sounds of sex. Despite having a sharp tongue and sometimes jabbing attitude, Gary rarely loses control of his voice, even his laughter always sounds somehow composed. Except now when Ash is riding him in the warmth of afternoon sun Gary doesn't hold back and voices his rising lust so beautifully. And Ash _listens_. Gary's not exactly loud, not compared to his partner here, but his moans are strained, passionate, _broken_ and they shoot right into Ash's core. They're the only things he hears and only ones to matter.

But if one asked Gary, he'd be nothing next to Ash. When Gary takes in short breaths of air he listen to his companion's voice fill the room. Being loud has always been part of Ash's nature, and bedroom isn't an exception. Just like he voices his opinions bluntly, Ash doesn't hold back any of his sharp gasps and high-pitched yells before giving out low grunt. The raw emotions, his entire personality given out through that beautiful _voice_. Reaching higher and louder and breaking under pressure. His voice is filled with countless tones and notes and they take Gary to his little euphoria as he listens to Ash's moans grow intense, have him grasp harder on the hips moving on top of him and matching their pace with his own.

And that sensation just adds more to the flame as Ash feels the grip against his hips tighten. The feeling of fingers digging into his skin stirs up the lust even more, pressing the buttons to drive Ash moving harder and faster and pressing against the cock inside him with desperate need. The pleasure of riding Gary, the touch of his fingers pressing into him and their hips grinding together give Ash a whole new meaning for the word "sensation." He also feels the sweat trickling down his body and making their moves more slippery, wetness sinking into sheets below them and even if he hates having to change the bed sheets later, none of that crosses his mind now as he fucks himself against Gary's cock. Ash lets his hand slide along Gary's body, tracing the muscles and down to the stomach and just _feels_ the other's body under his hands.

Even if Ash's hands on him sparks fire within, it cannot tear his attention from what his eyes are giving him as Gary watches the body above him. He has never understood why someone wouldn't call Ash attractive; Ash moves with such intense rhythm, lust glowing on him and body arching so nicely. There is sweat gleaming on his tanned skin and few freckles among the marks on his face. His head is thrown back and eyes closed, his dark hair glued to his face. He's _beautiful_. And that is all Gary's cognition can focus on. Give the brunet stick for cheesiness, but to him Ash is an angel fallen on him and basking him in all of glory. He takes in all the details, all of Ash's expressions and the way he occasionally bites on his lower lip and drives Gary's inner turmoil even wilder.

As if feeling the other's intense look on himself, Ash opens his eyes and looks down on Gary with half-lidded and hazed gaze. Grabbing the brunet's thigh Ash locks his eyes with Gary's and adds another level of intensity as they keep fucking almost as hard as they can. There is nothing else in the universe than them in their warm bedroom. And Ash is the first to break as he eyes the brunet under him, unable to but drop down, the need to _taste_ burning so bad within. He hungrily meets Gary's lips and sucks on them, opening his mouth wide and granting access as Gary just as eagerly sucks on his tongue. It is wet and rather sloppy and tastes just like Gary, and Ash can't have enough of him. He keeps moving his hips as they devour each other and soon Ash breaks the kiss to let out a loud cry as the pleasure is almost unbearable.

Gary doesn't hesitate but rises to sit on the bed and the tangled sheets with Ash in his lap. Ash locks his legs around the other's body and together they move faster and faster, reaching for the highest peak. It isn't about laughter or relaxed pleasure this time, but raw, intense fuck. Ash grips Gary's hair tightly, mewling out his own cries and when Gary leans to bite on his neck and firmly grabs around his cock, Ash feels he really can't take it anymore. To his fortune it's more than enough to set off his peak and Ash arches with a strangled cry as he climaxes against Gary.

With Ash tightening around his cock almost to the point of pain Gary almost sees colors. Being so close, so bloody, wonderfully close he grabs Ash and pushes the trainer onto his back against the bed and fucks him with few frantic and hard thrusts before finally reaching the climax as well.

No words are spoken but only deep tired breaths as they lay glued together on the bed. They're spent, they're messy and so utterly sore, and more satisfied than ever for a long time.

And if anything, their senses happily full of each other.

* * *

**AN: Some sudden midnight inspiration~**


End file.
